


Secret Admirer

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blind Character, Bruising, Codependency, F/M, Kidnapping, Kissing, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: A childhood acquaintance becomes a dangerous fascination.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

You were used to the darkness. You lived in it. You even welcomed it as you knew not any other world. You manipulated yourself around perfectly. Your still functioning senses became a little more heightened as you depended on them to replace what you had lost. Truly, your childhood sickness, despite its triggering insecurities, despite the obvious that came with the inability to visually enjoy the beauties of the world, they could not hold you down.

But, this blackness was different. The coldness from the metal cuff cut into the raw skin of your wrists. The moistness forming along the bricks caused the chills along your spine to increase. The springs of the thin cot, though dulled by the sheets, still pronged and poked the tender flesh of your thighs. Your eyes may have been dimmed but you sensed the tightness of your space, the walls closing in around you, stealing away what little, precious air you possessed left.

Worse still, you felt a pair of feline eyes, gazing you down with predatory intent.

At least, that was what you believed. You were sure someone was there! Every once in a while, you heard the soft thud of heels making their way up and down the hall. You heard rough, calloused skin grating against the bars of your prison. Slow, labored breaths echoed in the silence of the room. Yet, no one spoke. Every time you begged for a name, for any answers to calm the sea of fear inside you, a dead quietness was your only reply. You finally gave up on asking. But, the sounds only disturbed you more. At times, a low, throaty chuckle seeped into your ears. Sometimes, the breaths escalated into muffled moans of pleasure, as if a hand clamped them down, accompanied with the rustling of clothes. You at least knew by the pitch of his voice that your captor was a man. Otherwise, he was another shadow in your world of darkness.

You swallowed hard, the weight of his stare piercing the fragile corridors of your sanity. Goosebumps formed along your from, not just from the cold, but from the frozen breath of fear. Despite the biting nature of your state, your body continued to produce droplets of sweat from the rushing adrenaline, urging you to break away and escape. Millions of thoughts and questions swarmed your mind and slow nipped it away as a field of locusts. But, one in particular proved louder than all the rest:

Who was he?

Just as the pressure of a scream started to build in your throat, the jingling of keys caused your ears to perk. Yes, sure enough, you perceived the click of the door and the loud clang as the bars were pushed aside. Your pulse beat irregularly as the steps came closer and closer. Soon, you could feel the body heat of another. You even smelled a strange mixture of...lemon oil and tea? The bed moaned at the weight. You sunk a little and shifted accordingly. As cloth brushed against your skin, the first contact from something other than the stone wall and your bed, you gasp just a little.

Ignoring your own terror, you again begged, your throat dry and ragged,

“Who are you?”

He said nothing, the tension building at an uncomfortable speed. You waited and waited.

Still, you received nothing.

Before you could demand once more, tears ready to escape the hollows of your eyes, a thumb took you by the chin and jerked you close to him. As you attempted to fathom what just happened, you suddenly realized your lips moving against someone else’s. His moans were broken. His slender fingers held your face in place as he kissed you. They were dry, coarse, but the touch sent jolts of excitement through you, as you so ached for exposure to another human being.

After pulling away in need for air, you lowered your head and rubbed your arm.

Then, a thin, laugh peeled through the silence, causing your heart to nearly stop altogether from horror:

“I’m your secret admirer.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Who are you? Please, tell me! Who are you!”

Gripping the iron bars of the prison cell, Levi watched as you struggled against the metal cuffs, chaining you to the walls. The whitish film over your irises distorted due to the tears brimming in your eyes. Your skin was marred by faint scratches and bruises but nothing worth complaining about. You suffered much worse.

Despite your blindness, you maneuvered through the streets of the underground with ease. You had to. What other choice did you have? You knew the darkness well. You embraced at as a part of your life and did what you could with it. Every now and then, you crossed paths with Levi, Isabel and Farlan. They helped you escape the clutches of bandits, the Military police, and in turn, you shared some of your spoils. Though not the closest of companions, you at least formed a mutual trust with them, which was enough to survive in the underground.

Although he would much rather cut out his own tongue that admit it out loud, Levi liked you. He appreciated your bravery, your strength, your approach to your black world. He conversed with you a few times, and he became fascinated with your perception, the way you thought, the way you functioned with broken eyes.

Over time, his desire for you only grew. Had things continued on just as the same, he probably would have taken you in.

But, life never goes as planned.

Of course, he was taken by Scouting Legion and forced into their ranks. He fought as one of their soldiers, restrained by rules and authorities. He watched his two best friends die in the face of the Titans. As he grieved, he received no sympathy from anyone, only the impending guilt that his pride caused their death.

It was his fault. All his fault. If he failed to do something about it now, he might create more deaths, more innocent lives, more pressure to the weight already breaking his back.

After taking his post as Lance Corporal, Levi saw you again. As they strolled through city, returning to the Recon’s Headquarters, he caught your eyes, staring off at the vast darkness that encompassed you. Memories flooded back to him; his life in the underground, Isabel and Farlan, you small forms of assistance towards them, your conversations with him, his long forgotten, secret desire for you.

In that moment, he snapped.

When the chilly nights fell, and everyone returned to their bunkers for sleep, Levi escaped his confinements to find you. Sure enough, you still wandered the streets, but at least, you experienced the benefits of the open, clean air instead of the suffocating underground. Just as he remembered, you tapped the tip of your cane along your path, smiling to yourself, listening to your surroundings. But, despite your strength in surviving the challenges thrown at you, you possessed an innocence and sweetness that needed to be protected.

The thought of your life being stolen away in less than a blink of an eye, in manners just as gruesome as Isabel and Farlan’s, twisted and tugged at his insides. He never realized it until now his overwhelming want for you.

He needed you.

His heart broke when you struggled against him. He never thought your first reunion with him would begin with your aggressive cries and resistance. But, his priority was to keep you safe away from the terrors of the world. You were so weak and vulnerable. Anyone could take advantage of you.

So, why not he do the same for your own good?

Levi drew in one more, slow, deep breath as he observed you rock softly back and forth, the cot creaking loudly underneath you. He never spoke to you; just drove you insane with the quiet sounds he emitted. He merely watched you. He watched you like this more than he should. He fed and strained against a ravenous beast within him as he took in your sweet visage. Oh, how he craved for your touch, your delicate, warm body against his. He longed to feel you in ways you didn’t know were possible, in places you didn’t know existed. But, at the place you were now, that would be wrong, would it not? He knew your love for him resided deep within you somewhere in your terrified, little heart: you just had yet to locate it.

For now, he watched you, relieving himself quietly to your sight. He knew not which was more disgusting, filthy, a combination of all things he hated, but at the same time, he could still do it. You could not see him after all. To prevent his gasps and moans from escaping, he clamped his hand over his mouth at least muffling them. Still, he was aware of your heightened perception: of course, you could hear him. But, perhaps, he secretly wanted you to. He wanted you to hear how you made him feel.

As Levi continued to pierce you with his gaze, you shifted on your bed, wrapping your head protectively in your arms, praying for a bit of solace. But, his eyes never moved from your form. His grasp tightened around the iron bars, pulling himself as close to you as possible without opening the door. He tilted his head ever so slightly, and a crooked smile etched across his thin lips. Maybe someday, someday, he would open these bars and you would respond positively to his presence. You would throw your arms around him and thank him for protecting you. He would wait here forever until that happened.

For now, he would remain in the shadows, your forever secret admirer.


	3. Chapter 3

With each passing day in this cage of darkness incarcerating your person, little pieces of your sanity drifted away little by little. Instead of fighting to escape, screaming until your throat numbed or crying until your eyes were dry, you slowly surrendered to the chains, clinging you to the frigid brick wall. You accepted the once annoying springs in your cot, intending your sensitive skin with their points. It was not that you particularly wished to. You were just too tired to resist anymore.

Worst of all, you found yourself embracing the assistance of your captor.

He very rarely spoke, and when he did, it was usually cursing to himself or low commands to you. He invaded your space more often: sometimes, he came with bread, warm porridge, water or hot tea. Sometimes, he brought a large bucket full of warm water and a rag which he used to keep your placid skin and growing locks neat and clean. At first, this caused you to blush, this unknown figure observing you unclothed and exposed. But, over time, you grew accustomed to it. After all, you couldn’t see him. He finally replaced your thin, old mattress with a new one, along with clean blankets. Every few days, you would perceive the grating sound of a brush to the ground, sloshing water, the bristles of a broom sweeping across the floor. But, your favorite, and how ashamed you were to realize this, was him brushing your hair. Usually, after your bath or not even for a particular reason, he unlocked the gate to the cell, sat on the bed with you in front of him and slowly ran a comb through your tangled hair. He either held your forearm on order to steady you or glided his long fingers through the mess with his free hand.

As much as you wanted it to be a fantasy, as much as you so hated the reality of the situation, your abductor was taking better care of you than anyone in your entire, pathetic life. You were utterly insane. How stupid you were for growing attached to the very man who imprisoned you and stole your freedom but at least you were aware of that. What killed you even more was the germinating feeling of sadness and emptiness that came every time he left.

The days continued on. You no longer possessed a conception for time anymore: day, night, hours, minutes, weeks all disintegrated in your world. You curled up in your new, soft bed, listening to the crackling flames of the torches just outside your cell. They were small, but they at least pushed in a little heat in your chilly room. With an exasperated exhale, you closed your eyes, waiting for sleep to grace you with its presence. Suddenly, the familiar click of heels reverberated off the walls of the hall. The keys jingled in his hand as he inserted the correct one into the prison. The door groaned and screeched as it was pushed aside to make way for your captor. Your heart fluttered but you still dared not move just yet. After shutting and locking up, he made his way over to your bedside. He stopped and watched you, his breaths slow and deliberate. You wondered if perhaps he was waiting for some response from you. But, the thought left as quickly as it came when he lay flat on the bed next to you. Then, he nimbly touched your shoulders and rolled you over on your other side, making you face him. The warmth from his body and breaths were unbelievably inviting to you. Your skin tingled at the close proximity of his face.

A small voice of reason still shouted at you in the back of your subconscious, so far back, it was almost completely inaudible. He sunk his hooks deep into you and reeled you closer. With one hand still on your arm, pressing you as tightly to his chest as possible, his other hand rested atop your head, caressing the silky strands shimmering in the dim light, the weight of his stare stealing what little air you had left. Your neck curved ever so slightly to meet his face, your lips just barely touching his. Even still, it was enough to send shockwaves down your spine. The hand once stroking your hair traveled down with those tremors, finding its place at the small of your back. You felt as though you were completely stitched to him.

But, one question dared to escape, one that refused to fade away until it had been answered:

“Why,” your voice cracked, and your throat burned. “Why did you do this to me?”

The silence nearly choked you with its tension as you waited for the answer. Every muscle tightened. The drowsiness flitted away, being replaced by a weary anxiety. The fear and uncertainty wormed its way into the path of your veins leading to your heart.

Suddenly, you were answered with his lips melting into yours. More than ever to retrieve your answers, you curled your fist against his chest in an attempt to push him away. But, you were too fatigued, and he was much stronger. He practically immersed your mouth in his kisses and swallowed every breath, every gasp that defied the constrictions of your throat. The tender insides of your mouth stung when he grazed his teeth along your bottom lip. Upon hearing your whimper, he pulled away, panting quietly. For a moment, he stared into your milky, distressed eyes.

If only you knew how much it tore at his heart to see your frown.

With a low hum, your secret admirer engulfed you in another loving embrace, shielding you with his strong frame. Your mind too flooded with emotion, bewilderment, and hopelessness, you rested your head against him, body trembling at the burden of these feelings.

“Don’t cry, love,” his voice remained strangely emotionless, contrasting his terms of affection. “I’m just here to protect you.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing hurt Levi more than hearing your screams and cries of despair, bouncing along the walls and piercing down to his psyche. But, overtime, these rebellious noises diminished. You resisted him less and less and even seemed to enjoy his visits . Gradually, he believed you adjusted to the idea that he indeed only wished to protect you and take care of you.

He witnessed himself how crafty and adept you could be in the underground. Despite your blindness, you learned how to avoid danger and fight off predators that crossed your path. But, in the dangerous world you lived in, one mistake was all you needed. The hollows in your collarbone and your cheeks, the sags beneath your eyes indicated how underfed you were, which lead to a physical weakness that even you could not ignore. Despite the cloudy film over your eyes, a pleasant innocence and purity resided behind those beautiful, damaged windows. You were a perfect balance of tough, strong and delightfully vulnerable.

He would not allow anyone or anything take that away from him.

Even after you asked him your dreaded question, he increased his number of visits. He added more food to your plate, cleaned your cell more often, changed the sheets on your bed. He sacrificed most of his time in his office to traverse down into the dungeon to spend time at your side. He utterly despised the placement of your person, but he also knew that it was the only place where no one could find you or hurt you. 

The hardest moments for him were your baths. On the one hand, he noted the wrinkled scars forever marring your otherwise silky skin. He noticed the lines of your bones protruding through your pallid skin. You looked so weak, so susceptible to damage. It only intensified his urge to keep you hidden with him and protect you. On the other hand, damn, how he desired you. He cared not about those insignificant flaws. He wanted to touch you, feel you writhe underneath him, hear you cry out for him in pleasure, kiss you until you could not breathe anymore. It was unhealthy, repressing such strong impulses. Sooner or later, they would free themselves, and he was certain that he would lose control altogether.

During another quiet night, while every other cadet and soldier rested for another expedition, Levi wandered the lonely foyers from his office, winding down into your dungeon. He watched the flames flick and spit at him, as if condemning him for his thoughts. It was true. He figured he should be sent to hell for the way he felt about you. But, you were the only thing really keeping him going. He didn’t care about his powerful abilities and talents as a fighter. He was just waiting for his time to die. He only wanted you. Your smiles eased away his nightmares and hidden anxiety. He would do anything and everything to keep you safe at his side.

For the thousandth time, he strolled through the hall down into your cells, opening the barred door and pushing it open. But, you didn’t move. You curled under your covers, carried away into a dreamless sleep. The chains had been removed, save for one encircling your wrist. But, you piled it up in one corner out of your way. The way in which you adjust so easily to your confinement fascinated Levi. Of course, since he would forever keep you here, what choice did you have? 

He sat himself carefully at the edge of your bed, trying his best not to wake you. You looked so perfect here; serene, vulnerable, innocent, sweet and completely defenseless. Damn, he felt so ashamed feeling the way he did. But, reason could not wrestle with the beast thriving, beating behind his chest. It ached every fiber of his being, his lust for you. With a quivering breath, he brushed aside the hair sticking to your cheek to get a better view of your cracked lips.

Just one kiss, he thought, bending down over your face.

To his dismay, you stirred and opened your filmy eyes. Sensing the presence looming over you, you jolted and gasped. He backed off just a little, allowing you to inhale his scent. After a minute when you dragged yourself out of your drowsiness, you smiled a little smile.

“Something wrong?” you asked, voice lighter than air.

He pressed his lips together. You were so chaste and pure. How could he even consider violating someone so delicate with his madness? You appreciated him now because of his tenderness towards you. If you saw the monster beneath him, you would surely hate him, which would only kill him further. No, if he was going to take you, you would be willing. After all, you surely wanted to show him your thankfulness for taking care of you...right?

Swallowing back the raging fire within him, Levi pushed back a lock of your hair behind your ear, a little gesture you grew to love. Taking you gently by the shoulders, he pushed you back onto your soft pillow. Your eyes gazed up into the darkness but he knew you were smiling at him.

After pressing a quick peck on your lips, he murmured in reply,

“Nothing’s wrong. Sleep well, love.”


	5. Chapter 5

Click. Click. Click.

The familiar footsteps immediately diminished your drowsiness. You jolted from your pillow, directing your body towards the sounds and curled your knees to your chest. Though the sound of the iron grating against the bricks normally made anyone sick, you were used to it. In fact, you found it comforting. It signaled that the only person in your life, your captor, your mysterious lover, your secret admirer, approached you. As his steps halted at the edge of your bed, you shyly held out your hands, questioning his whereabouts. You couldn’t hide your smile as the warmth of his calloused hands encircled your frigid fingers, and his weight shifted you a little closer to him. After cradling the back of your head in his palm, he pulled you into a slow, sultry kiss. At first, you thought of this term of affection as intrusive. It invaded your space physically, emotionally and mentally. But, overtime, you loved them; the feeling of his warm, cracked lips moving against yours, the increase of their intensity, even the occasional nips into your bottom lip. You liked being this close to him. Hell, you took a little pleasure in them now, more than you admitted to yourself.

Still, a voice in the back of your mind punished you for this. After all, he stole your freedom. He locked you away in this prison. But, the longer you sat alone, the more you spent time with him, the less you seemed to care.

Quiet moans reverberated in the depths of his throat as he pushed you against the wall, deepening his kiss. You still had to adjust yourself anytime he pushed you to a little further. As slid his tongue passed your lips into your waiting cavern, you squeezed your eyes tighter, gripping the fabric of his shirt. Desperate, he trapped your head against the wall, his groans of pleasure growing louder. All these sensations were new to you; the strange shocks of pleasure and his weight pressing into you in long subdued desire. He never separated from you. He captured your every whimper and gasp in his mouth. When he sunk his teeth into your sensitive bottom lip, you pulled away, panting for air.

“Say my name,” he whisper, kissing the line of your neck.

“H-huh?” you could barely fathom anything at this point as you only became more and more intoxicated by his touch.

“Say it,” he gripped your shoulders forcefully. “I want to hear you moan my name,” with that, he viciously sucked at the skin on the crook of your neck.

Only a pathetic whimper seeped between your lips. However, through the heavy fog of pleasure, you still managed to realize that to you, your captor possessed no name. He never introduced himself as anything else but your admirer. His thought connected with so many titles but no real name.

This being the case, how were you supposed to comply to his wishes?

“But, I-” you said in between chokes. “I don’t know your name.”

He remained silent save for staggered grunts as he ventured back up your neck with his lips. His grip loosened. Then, he skimmed them down your arms and waist, landing on your hips. Despite your senses dulling, the curiosity still remained. His kisses smoldered you down to your core, but it wasn’t enough to scorch your question.

Again, you mumbled,

“I need to know your name. Is something the matter?”

The more he delayed answering your question, the more your nerves awoke, and your heart increased from that edginess. The more he felt your muscles tensed, the more desperate his kisses became. He pressed harder into your neck. He gripped your hips tighter, nearly digging his nails into the tender flesh. You winced, using what little strength you possessed to push him away.

“Ah, fuck, [Name],” he whispered heatedly into your collarbone.

With a strangled cry, you finally put a little distance between you two, the air suddenly seeming cold. Keeping your fists against his chest, you breathed deeply. You composed yourself as much as you could before raising your head. Your emotions were so jumbled together. Instead, you focused on your first priority:

“What is your name?”

His hands still conforming around the curve of your hips, he was speechless. You couldn’t even hear his breath. In fact, the only sounds you perceived were your pounding, rapid heartbeat beating your entire form and your shaking breathes.

For the first time in a long time since your stay here, you were scared.

The steady rhythm of his inhale and exhales picked up once again. Instinctively, you inched away backing into the wall as he eased closer to your face. Though you could not see him, the air from his nose became closer, and your skin tickled at his presence. Just as before, he rested his forearms on the wall, caging your face once more.

“It’s Levi,” he murmured against your lips. “My name is Levi.”


	6. Chapter 6

“My name is Levi...”

The words repeated in his mind over and over again. As he gripped the iron bars harder than ever before, the frigidness of the metal cut into his skin. He watched you with an aching heart as you twisted and tangled yourself in the covers. Tears rolled down your temples, down the contours of your face. Face contorting to a grimace, you whined incoherently, too exhausted to fully express your worries and feelings into full sentences. The only words you were able to whimper were,

“Levi-! Why! Where-? Please...,” all in between choked sobs.

He thought about your reaction when he finally revealed the truth to you; beating his chest, demanding every possible answer for your current state, hisses and curses. He couldn’t blame you. He let it happen. Once originally a trusted friend, he became a criminal, stealing one of the most sacred human rights from you. Even worse, what made his actions far more appalling, he took advantage of your blindness. But, did you not notice it? Did you not feel the frailness of your bones or the strength in your muscles slowly wither away? You could so easily be broken. Your life could easily be snuffed away in a flash without anyone even realizing it. Just like his beloved companions before him, you could die in front of him without leaving a chance to say goodbye.

As much as his heart throbbed at your current state of suffering, he would much rather endure this than see you perish.

The cold sheets tangling you, you strained against your chains. You continued to cry and mutter your desperate mantra. Your nails clutched the fabric, pulling and nearly tearing it. He longed so much to crawl inside and hold you tight. He wanted to remind you that everything would be okay since he was here to protect you.

And he would wait here as long as possible until you realized that...

How? How could you not realize who this was? His earthy scent mixed with lemon oil, his long calloused fingers, his low, monotone voice, his foul language? All these years passed, and he had not changed one bit. Spending your lonely life fending for yourself in the underground, you appreciated the assistance received from his little trio. Though you never considered them as close, you enjoyed their company, the few times you were together. The one on one conversations you shared with Levi brightened your dark world. Despite his gruff manner of speaking, he made you feel stronger, like your efforts were not gone to waste. Each time you parted, the more you realized the growing attachment to him. At night, when you curled up in your shack on the cold, hard floor, you liked to picture what he looked like; surprisingly short, but chiseled and strong from strenuous, physical activity, feline eyes that possessed secrets and a past that would wring tears from you. Oh, how you longed to just touch him, trace every line with your fingertips, see him with your hands. His inexplicable disappearance from your life was one of the worst losses your were forced to endure; no word, no contact, no explanation. He just left. True, you did not know him well, but your years of solitude formulated a little affection for him. Nights perforated with thoughts and nightmares of all the possible answers to his departure.

Alas, you knew well the merciless rules of fate. Smothering your hurt, you pressed forward.

To think that the man you so esteemed was the one holding you prisoner this entire time sent your mind reeling. Tired, worn, suffocated, the last bits of your sanity crumbling before you, the ability to fully process this revelation and the powerful emotions with it long since left you. Once comfortable and secure, your own bed seemed to vanish beneath you, the odd feeling of falling into an abyss engulfing you. Your once soft sheets became a part of your chains, digging into your skin. Raspy cries peeled from your raw throat, and salty droplets were extracted from your damaged orbs until they became swollen, red and dry.

You need to escape. You had to. You couldn’t take it anymore. You wanted Levi. Despite everything he had done, the crimes he committed, his clever weave of lies, you missed the warmth of his body, the husky words in your ear, his firm grip ground you.

He was the only thing your mind honed in on, the only thing you could perceive clearly in the chaos you drowned in.

Finally, after one more shallow breath, you whimpered,

“L-Levi, please.”

You listened. Only the rustle of clothes and the clacking of shoes responded.

“Damn, Levi, please,” you tried to increase in volume as much as possible, chest trembling.

A quiet grunt returned your plea.

In between coughing sobs, you begged,

“Levi, please! I can’t take this anymore! Come back! Please come back!”

Finally, with your last bit of strength, you spoke the words that forever sealed your fate, the words Levi so desperately wanted to hear from you:

“Levi! I need you!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Finale~

“Say it again. Say my name.”

As Levi latched his lips around the tender spot beneath your ear, you complied, squeezing your eyes shut. He lightly tugged at the cloth concealing your shoulders, sucking hard down the contour of your neck and leaving purple indentions along the way. His name rolled from your lips in weak moans. As he pulled himself away from his assault on your neck with a low gasp, his slender fingers slipped through the first loop connecting your shirt, his knuckles brushing against the concealed flesh. Your cheeks tinged red.

“Again,” he said, compressing the button between his thumb and knuckle. “Louder.”

Heart racing, you muttered his name once more. Unsatisfied with this result, he unfastened the buttons of your shirt. A little part of you still tried to pull you away, to keep you from this madness, but his touch was so intoxicating. Despite his somewhat rough handling, the little flame inside you increased more. Snatching your wrist, he heaved you up from your pillow which allowed him to peel away the outer layers preventing him from accessing you. He had done this with you so many times before he bathed you or refreshed your clothes. You grew used to the idea of him seeing you naked. But, undressing you with such a strong carnal need for none other than you was a hard concept for you to wrap your mind around.

But, new wants and desires for him contrived inside of you.

You adjusted yourself accordingly allowing him to strip you down to the skin on your bones. He uttered nothing to you and only held you snuggly by the waist. Though the action itself was completely pointless, you shivered and lowered your head.

“No, let me see you,” he muttered, lifting your chin delicately.

On the other hand, Levi memorized every feature of your untouched frame. The fact that he could now take this all for himself sent a shock through his core nearly numbing his fingers with excitement.

“Very well then,” his whisper tickled the shell of your ear and chilled you. He wrapped a lock of your hair around his index finger. “I’ll just have to make you, won’t I?”

He was not one to mess around. The door was unlocked, and there was no turning back.

After ridding himself of his clothes, he returned to you, tackling you with kisses. This was far better than he ever could have hoped. Though drunk on his own lust, he touched you, pleased you, indulged your own needs. Indeed, he found places you didn’t even know existed. You experienced thrilling sensations you didn’t even know were possible. But, he was capable of that, he alone. He was rough. He pinned you beneath him, bending you to his whim. He left dark bruises along your virgin skin. He scorched you with his desire. But, you couldn’t ignore his gentle words of love he spoke in your ear, his soft kisses, the way he eased you into this flood of new actions and feelings.

Just as he promised, you screamed his name over and over again as you writhed in the ecstasy he fully submerged you in. All reason had been completely abandoned.

You were his now.

You lay in silence, sweaty, panting and exhausted. Heat still swarmed you. Your filmy eyes were glazed with satisfaction. Your mind completely shut down, and you only listened to the pounding of your ecstatic heart. With a hitched breath, your lover stirred beside you. He hummed in absolute contentment. Snaking an arm around your waist, he placed sweet, butterfly kisses on your jawline. You smiled at his dulcet voice murmuring “I love you” repeatedly to you. With a deep sigh, you rolled over on your side, burying yourself in his embrace.

“I love you too,” you said, pressing a cheek against his chest.

And you meant every word. Your mind failed to deduce any other emotion save for this one, this swelling inside your chest every time he held you or just graced you with his presence.

You were lost in the affections of your captor, your secret admirer.


End file.
